1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a gate driver, a display apparatus including the gate driver and a method of driving a display panel using the gate driver. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a gate driver improving a charging rate of a pixel voltage and reducing a power consumption of a display apparatus, a display apparatus including the gate driver and a method of driving a display panel using the gate driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The panel driver includes a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines.
In the liquid crystal display apparatus, a kick back voltage may be generated due to a difference between a gate on voltage and a gate off voltage which are used to generate a gate signal. Due to the kick back voltage, a display quality of the display panel may decrease.